Anything Can Happen
by Oneos Pitri
Summary: Genies exist! Seriously! O.o
1. Oo

**Anything Can Happen**

It was another boring day at school. It was spring and everything was beautiful outside. Most of the students were itching to go outside and couldn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Most, except very few. Ryou Shiroi was among them. His white hair was shining in the sun and his half lidded eyes still revealed the beautiful brown orbs. Ryou was without luck though, when it came to heat endurance, due to his pale, ivory skin, which glistened with sweat. Even though a lot of kids were still dying of heat, he pushed himself through the day.

By the end of the day, he was almost falling asleep, when someone poked his shoulder. "Hey, Ryou. Are you here?" Ryou's attention snapped to his friend, Malik. Malik was lucky, considering his Egyptian heritage of being able to stand intense heat, completely unlike Ryou. The bronze teen had wheat blonde hair and lilac eyes, which was pretty strange for an Egyptian. Most Egyptian people had black hair and dark eyes, like Malik's sister, Isis, but Malik was different in more ways than one. CoughCriminally insanecough, coughpsychiatric wardcoughescapee.

"What do you want Malik?" Ryou whined. It was obvious he wanted to be left alone to his misery. Malik snickered. "Do you want to go somewhere after the school? Yugi and Jou, along with the rest are going to Kame game shop and then we're planning to hit the beach. What do you say?" Ryou groaned, but nodded. "All right, I'm going, but if I get a sunburn, it's your fault." Malik smiled. "Don't worry. I'll bring a 40 if you want to." Ryou nodded. "I would appreciate that. Just please, I beg of you. Do. NOT. Forget." Malik smiled and didn't bother Ryou, until the bell rang, indicating the end of the day.

Ryou and Malik raced together down the hall, happy, just like all the other kids that it was weekend and they were free! That's right, FREE! Shouts were heard from the teachers as they fruitlessly tried to control the teenage mob. Ryou and Malik with few others were the first ones to be outside. Of course Ryou wasn't all too happy about it, so he dragged Malik with him under the nearby tree.

Ryou sighed; glad he was under some kind of shadow. Malik was laughing at the poor teen's misery, as always. "Oh, come on Ryou. Aren't you over exaggerating a bit?" Ryou shook his head, irritated. "No, I am not. In case you haven't noticed, I'm, what you people like to call me 'albino', which I am not, but close enough." He gasped out in one breath, causing Malik to have a giggling fit. "Oh, shut up." Ryou whined. Malik responded with more hysterical giggling.

Luckily for Ryou, they were soon joined by Yugi, Jou, Honda, Shizuka, Anzu, Mokuba, Otogi, and Seto. Yes, Seto Kaiba. The CEO of his own company. The cold, emotionless prick with a stick up his a... cough, cough. You get the idea.

It was quite some time now, since Seto started acknowledging Yugi and co.'s existence and three months, since he and Jou started going out. (Yes, it's a yaoi fanfic. No likey? Well then LEAVE!)

"Hi Ryou! Are you coming to the beach with us?" Yugi chirped, bouncing up and down. Seto regarded the small teen critically. "I still don't understand how you can be so hyper, when it's this hot out." Jou laughed and hugged Seto's arm." That's because he had sweets... A lot of sweets for lunch." Seto 'hmph'ed'.

Ryou smiled. "Yes, I'm coming. What time should I meet you and where?" Malik patted Ryou's shoulder. "Don't you worry your pretty, little head. I'll pick you up." Ryou blushed at Malik's comment. Jou raised his eyebrows. "Are you two going out or something?" Ryou blinked and shook his head. "No! God, no, we're not going out. I bearly survive an hour with Malik alone." Everyone burst out laughing and Malik whined. "And I thought we had something special, Ryou."

Ryou sighed as he reached his house. No one was there to greet him, like every other time. A small tear ran down Ryou's cheek, but he brushed it away with the sleeve of his school jacket. He took out his keys and opened the door. Yep. Nothing out of the ordinary. He went into the kitchen to make himself something to eat before Malik came to pick him up.

As he was about to sit on the couch and turn on the tv, someone knocked on the door. "I don't think Malik would be that early. Wonder who it is?" He muttered to himself, as he put his 'lunch' on the coffe table and went to the door.

There stood a mailman with a strange, messily wrapped package. This could mean one thing and one thing only. His father sent him some kind of junk. Again. Ryou sighed, taking the package, not even bothering to listen to what the mailman was saying, as he paid for the delivery, and slammed the door into the poor man's face.

Ryou groaned as he inspected 'the gift'. _Wonder, what the hell it's supposed to be?_ He thought, as he ripped off the brown paper, revealing a rather beautiful, golden ring. The ring had a pyramid shape inside, with the eye of Ra in the middle and six pointers hanging at the bottom. Ryou inspected it for a while. _Or maybe he DID send something valuable, after all? Nah._ Ryou shrugged to himself and placed the ring on the wall, beside the doorframe, where the calendar was supposed to be, when the doorbell rang again.

End chappie 1! Hi! You thought I was dead? No such luck. I'm just trying to keep up with the ideas for stories that keep on popping up in my head. God! How annoying!

Bakura: Yes, but you know what's even more annoying?

Ryou: Sparkly eyes Ooh. What is?

Bakura: OP on sugar high. I swear! Instead of doing what is supposed, she is jumping around singing, and...

Ryou: Covers Bakura's mouth before he says something that would lead him to his doom Eh. Sweat drop don't mind him. He's been in a lot of stress lately.

Oneos Pitri: Tch. Yeah, right. The only one that's stressing is me.

Ryou: Sigh Yes, yes. You two. Turns to the audience I swear these two can be such babies at times.

OP/// Heeheehee. Giggles hysterically, since the sugar high hasn't worn off yet

Ryou and Bakura: See what I mean?

Anyways. Want me to continue this? Than drop me a review and make my day! -


	2. Genie! Oo WTF!

**Hi, I'm back! With the second chapter of 'Anything can happen'. Thankies to Hitokira for reviewing and enjoy.**

**Anything Can Happen**

Ryou looked away from the ring, hanging already on the wall in his room and sighed. _Looks like Malik's here_. He thought and grabbed the few things; one needed when going to the beach, and ran downstairs. He opened the door and sure enough, Malik stood there, in all his leather-clad glory. Ryou cringed. "Goodness, Malik. I'm just hot looking at you."

Malik quirked an eyebrow. "You mean..." Ryou cut him off by rolling his eyes and pushing Malik in the general direction, the boy's motorcycle stood. Malik loved his motorcycle. It was a Kawasaki V900, 'touring' version. It was black and very elegant with 'Millennium Gold' written on the back... in gold.

Soon, after the short spat between the two friends Ryou and Malik were speeding thru the streets. Or more accurately, Malik was speeding. 10km/h more than he should've to be exact. Ryou almost suffocated Malik with his vice-like grip on the other's waist.

They finally reached their destination and Malik tried to pry Ryou off, but the pale teen refused to let go. Malik finally got fed up and smacked Ryou upside the head, soon regretting his actions, when Ryou turned the universal 'you kicked my puppy' look of doom on him. "Oh, come on Ry. Don't give me that. I'm sorry, ok? Just don't turn on the waterworks." Ryou's eyes started to water. "Please, I'm sorry. Please, no lip." Ryou's lip trembled and Malik sweat dropped. "Oookay. This is getting us nowhere." Malik sighed and picked Ryou up, startling the boy, and threw him over his shoulder.

Ryou yelped and flailed his hands and legs around, trying to get free from Malik, but it was no use, as Malik was older and stronger. You do the math.

Malik kicked the door to Kame game shop open and walked in. Everyone that was there stared at the strange youth and his 'load'. Malik waved a quick 'hi' to Yugi's dumbfounded grandpa and ran upstairs. "Bow down peeps, for the most popular and loved member of your group has arrived." He heard a light scoff from Ryou, but ignored it.

Seto and Yugi stared at the psychotic Egyptian, as Jou, Honda and Otogi burst out laughing. Yugi soon joined them in a fit of hysterical giggles. Seto raised an amused eyebrow.

"What are you laughing at?" Malik asked innocently. "What do you think?" Asked a very frustrated Ryou from his position over Malik's shoulder. Malik shrugged, causing Ryou to jump slightly on his shoulder and yelp. "I dunno what you mean." Jou, Honda and Otogi were gagging with laughter. "Jeez, Malik, just let Ryou down, so we can go." Said Seto crossing his arms over his chest.

Malik smirked and slowly let Ryou down. He ruffled the huffing boy's hair. "Come on Ry. It was your own fault. You wouldn't let go of me, so I had to do something, right?" Ryou blushed a deep crimson even though he was still huffing. "Whatever, let's just go to the beach, kay?" Yugi smiled and nodded, than turned to everyone present. "Is everyone ready than?" When he got nods from everyone, Yugi beckoned them to follow him out the back door and to Seto Kaiba's limo, waiting there.

A clicking sound resumed throughout the house, as the key turned in the keyhole and the door opened with a light creaking. A rather tall figure walked in and sighed, closing the door. He flipped on the light and walked into the kitchen. The first thing his eyes fell on was the wall clock. "Wow. It's that late already?" Ryou stared, as the bigger hand moved to twelve. It was exactly 11 pm and pretty dark outside. He sighed, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

Ryou went up the stairs and to the washroom. He dumped all his beach stuff on the floor and undressed himself. Ryou caught himself in the mirror and leaned down on the sink, staring at his own reflection.

He had to admit, he had changed a lot in these past years. His hair wasn't as long as it used to be. It now reached only a little below his shoulders and his features sharpened a bit, so he didn't look as babyish. His eyes were still the same rich, chocolate though and just as wide, as they always were. Also after today's beach party, his skin turned a beautiful, golden tan.

Ryou wasn't 'pretty' or 'cute' anymore. He was a very handsome young man. He smiled at his reflection and got into the shower. The small bathroom soon was covered in mist.

A small, satisfied smile lurked on the edges of Ryou's lips, as he finally left the bathroom and was currently drying his hair in his bedroom. When he finally got the hair out of his face, his eyes fell on the ring hanging on his wall. Ryou frowned. _Was the ring dirty before?_ He thought as he inspected it. He shrugged it off and sat on his bed. He took out a small book from his night table and flipped through the pages, until he found the one where he left off.

He was so into the book, he didn't notice when the ring began to glow faintly. Ryou frowned, as a soft breeze whispered along the edges of his book's pages. He turned around to see if his window was open, but that wasn't the case. It was then when he realized the ring was glowing brighter with every passing second. Ryou's eyes widened. _Is it normal for artifacts to glow?_

/What do you think/

Ryou gasped. "Wh-Who are you? What do you want?" Ryou heard a chuckle.

/I am Bakura, little one and all I want, is to grant three of your wishes./

Ryou cocked an eyebrow. _What the hell is this? I can't even see him!_ Another chuckle.

/I understand it is a bit strange and unusual, but as to why you can't see me, is because I'm trapped in the ring./

"Wait a second. You can read my mind?"

/Ah, yes, so it would seem./

"Can I talk to you telepathically too?"

/Of course./

/Cool./

/You sure are getting hang of it fast./

/Um, anyways. Can you somehow come out of the ring/

/Nope, but you can free me./

/How/

/Quiet simple. Just clean the ring and put it around your neck./

/Okay./

With that, Ryou took the ring off the wall and made his way to the bathroom. He ran a sink full of water and dipped the ring in the water. He then ducked into different cabinets, looking for some scrubs and gold polish.

When he finally found what he was looking for, Ryou set to the task of cleaning the ring. Easier said, than done.

/What's taking you so long, little one/ Bakura asked amused.

/Yeah, 'quiet simple' my ass./

End chappie 2! Is it funny? I meant for this fic to be rather light hearted, but I am not sure if I achieved that in the end. Could you please tell me?

Ryou: Could you review please? If you don't, she'll be discouraged and will stop writing.

Bakura: Yeah, yeah. That's what I'm here for. To kick her ass, if she slacks off.

gasp Baku-chan! That wasn't nice.

Bakura: fuming For the last fucking time! Do not! Call me! BAKU-CHAN!


	3. BAKURAplusMICROWAVEeqMASSIVE DESTRUCTION

**Anything Can Happen**

Ryou grinned to himself, when he finished cleaning the Ring. It was very beautiful, when cleaned. The light played delicately on the spikes, as Ring shone in the sun. Ryou put it on around his neck and gasped, when purple mist swirled around him. He came face to face, with the handsome occupant of the Ring. Bakura.

Bakura had steel-gray eyes that pierced your soul. His hair was short and in messy tangles. It was the color of dirtied silver, but beautiful. His skin was a golden tan, covering his well-toned muscles. In Ryou's eyes, he was beautiful and handsome.

A light silk, golden belt wrapped around his waist, as blue and silver cloth fell down to his ankles and pooled around his feet. In all honesty, it looked like one of those long skirts, Ryou's father sent him from Egypt. For what purpose? No one knows…. He also had, big, golden earrings, shaped like wings, around the silver, blue-ish gem.

"Aah, feels so good to be out of that stuffy Ring. I can breath!" Bakura stretched, as he praised the gods, for his freedom. He glanced down at Ryou, examining the boys lean, pale body. A smirk crossed his features, as he thought of things he could do to the boy. It was sooo long, since he had any form of pleasure. He noted the boys wonderfully full, chocolate eyes, wondering his body. His smirk widened, as he flexed for the boy. A delicate blush raced across Ryou's face.

"Like what you see?" Bakura wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ryou. Ryou gasped and glared at Bakura, his fingers tightening around the Ring. He gave Bakura a 'how dare you?' look. Bakura rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Calm down. I was just fucking around…" Ryou stared at Bakura, mouth open. Ryou shook his head and glared at Bakura. "Earlier you said something about three wishes." Bakura blinked.

"Uh, yes. That I did. Why?" Ryou grinned. "Oh, nothing. I don't have any wishes, so why don't you stay with me for now, until I think up of something? That okay with you?" Bakura blinked once again. That caught him by surprise. "Um, sure…" Ryou's gaze hardened. "But if you are to live here, I want you to stick to my rules, got it?" Bakura grinned nervously, suddenly getting a bad feeling. "All right…"

"Good. First rule: No fucking around."

Bakura frowned. "Shit."

"Second rule: No swearing."

Bakura gritted his teeth. "And I'll think of the rest, as I get to know you better." Bakura sighed. "All right."

Ryou made his way to the kitchen, satisfied, with the progress. "By the way. Was it really necessary to wash the Ring?" Bakura shrugged. "I dunno. I just like my home clean."

"Third rule: No using me to do, what you're too lazy to do yourself." Bakura groaned, as he followed Ryou to the kitchen. He glanced around and grunted in approval. "Everything changed so much, since I was last outside." Ryou turned to look at Bakura from behind the open fridge. "What do you mean?" Bakura rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well the last time I was out, the owner of the Ring told me it was era, called the 'fifties'. Or something like that. I dunno. Everything looked, just different." Ryou nodded. He read a few books about the 'fifties' and seen a couple of movies, so he had a pretty good idea, what Bakura was talking about.

"How old are you anyway?" He questioned. Bakura leaned on the counter, pondering on his answer. "Hmm. I don't really remember. I kind of lost count, but I'll be about 3,000 years old." A plate slipped from Ryou's fingers and crushed to the ground. Bakura glanced at the bewildered teen and chuckled, as he magically, mended the plate back. Ryou took the plate and muttered 'thanks', as he wondered around the kitchen. "Still, I'm one of the youngest genies out there." Bakura winced, as the same plate, crushed to the ground, again. "There are more than just you? Wow!" Bakura smiled and mended the plate back, again. "Thanks."

Bakura looked around the kitchen and his gaze fell on microwave. "Ryou? What is that white box, with the numbers, on the black thingy?" Ryou raised his eyebrows. "Oh, you mean the microwave. It heats up the left over food, so you can eat it later." Bakura crossed the gap between the counters he was leaning on, to the 'microwave'. He smiled, with childish glee, as he pressed random buttons.

Ryou jumped, when something exploded, on the other side of the kitchen. He turned around and stared at Bakura, who quite literally, was smoking. His eyes fell on the destroyed, busted and broken microwave. Ryou sighed, giggling mentally at Bakura's expression. "Fourth rule: No touching microwaves…"

0-0-0-0

**snicker** I love Bakura and microwaves. The guy has a Midas touch, I tell you. How is it that wherever Bakura goes, destruction follows? **goes away, musing**

Bakura: **still covered in smoke and coughing** Fucking microwave…

Ryou: **glares** Did you already forget rule #2?

Bakura: Feh.


	4. What's a Thousand year old Genie to do?

**Anything Can Happen**

Bakura sat in front of the modern world wonder, that was TV and stared mindlessly at the moving pictures. He was bored, as nothing was able to satisfy his boredom for a long period of time.

This was when Ryou came, bouncing into the room. "Hi, Bakura." He sang cutely, earning a raised eyebrow from the ancient genie. Ryou skipped over to his side and sat in front of him, on the floor. Bakura's eyes followed Ryou's every movement, noting the empty 'Hershey Kisses' bag, in the boy's hands. "Sugar high." Bakura stated, looking away from the hyper active boy and back to the TV.

It was two weeks, since Ryou invited him to stay and by now, Bakura knew when to avoid Ryou.

1) When he was angry. (Which was a rarity.)

2) When he was on sugar high, like right now.

Ryou blinked cutely, as Bakura ignored him and moved closer to the older man. Receiving no reaction, Ryou pouted and moved to the back of the couch, behind Bakura. He poked the genie's shoulder. Nope, no reaction. Ryou 'hmphed', before going to the bathroom.

He kneeled down and searched the cupboard. He grinned mischievously, when he found the desired item. Ryou stood up and turned the faucets to the coldest, filling the large bucket, he had found. He heaved it up from the basin, tip-toeing back to the living room. Ryou smothered the snicker with his hand, as he hid behind the couch, Bakura was sitting on.

The genie, completely oblivious to what was around him, didn't notice the quiet snicker, from behind, before the bucket full of freezing water, was dumped on his head. Bakura yelped and jumped off the couch. He shivered, shaking his head, much like a dog would, to get rid of the water. He directed a fierce glare to the back of the couch, where laughter was coming from. Bakura growled and moved behind the couch.

Ryou giggled hysterically, until he heard the light tapping of foot against the floor. He tilted his head back to peer at the very pissed off looking Bakura. Ryou laughed nervously, when Bakura pulled him up, off the floor, to stand up right. "Eep?" Ryou squeaked and his eyes widened, as Bakura's narrowed.

"I know you're on sugar high, but you've gone over the line! Are you always this annoying when your friends are around for you to bother!" Bakura screamed. Ryou shuffled his feat and kicked in the 'no one loves me' look. "I'm sorry." He whispered, finding the floorboards fascinating.

Bakura gave an exasperated sigh and slapped a hand to his face, slowly dragging it down in annoyance. "It's all right. Now, what is it?"

Ryou blinked. "Huh?" Bakura smirked. "What was so important, that you had to go and dump a bucket of water on my head?" Ryou smiled and pounced on Bakura, giggling all the while. Bakura yelped. He raised both eyebrows at Ryou. "Geez, kid."

Ryou giggled. "I've got a wish." Bakura sat up. "All right, but first you've gotta do something for me." Ryou cocked his head to the side. "What is it?" Bakura smirked and tapped his lips. "I wanna kiss." Ryou gasped and smacked Bakura upside the head. "My God, you're a pervert. Stop hitting on me, would ya? Do you do that to all your masters?" Ryou screeched, getting off genie's lap.

Bakura snickered. "Calm down, I was just messing with you. After all, you did dump a whole bucket of cold water on me." Ryou pouted. "Anyway, what is your wish?" Bakura said, standing up and crossing his arms. Ryou immediately perked up. "I wish my father could come home for holidays this year."

Ryou spoke so quietly, Bakura had to strain to hear him. He felt sorry for Ryou. The boy lost his mother in car accident along with his sister and the father was always gone on archeological digs. Bakura nodded. "Consider it done." He smiled.

Ryou squealed happily and jumped him again, the both of them crashing to the floor, with Bakura on the bottom. Bakura blushed, when Ryou's lips met his.

Ryou pulled away, with a dark blush on his cheeks. "Thank you."

Bakura stared blankly. Suddenly he leaned up and kissed Ryou. "Baku…?" Ryou gasped lightly, as Bakura's hand wove through his hair, making him moan. Bakura pulled away quickly and got up awkwardly. He blushed. "S-Sorry…" He muttered, disappearing into the Ring.

Ryou stared on, confused. He touched his lips, a small smile passing his lips. "Bakura."

0-0-0-0

Waaaaaaaah! That was a crappy chapter. Forgive meeee!

Bakura: O.o

Ryou: O.o


	5. We're Going on a Date?

**Anything Can Happen**

Ryou yawned as he woke up, stretching out the kinks in his back. His gaze fell onto Bakura's ring and he gave a pained sigh. The genie refused to come out all day, and Ryou was bored with nothing to do, so he took a nap.

He went to the kitchen, hoping the smell of food would lure Bakura out, which it did. The genie rounded the corner, following his nose. Ryou giggled when Bakura sat on the chair, folding his legs on the chair. He placed the plate in front of Bakura and frowned when he saw Bakura staring off into space.

"Bakura?" He asked, waving a hand in front of him, to no effect. Ryou sighed and filled his lungs to yell at him, when a hand clasped over his mouth, as he let out an oomph'. "Jees, you don't have to yell. I heard you the first time." Bakura took away his hand when Ryou snapped his teeth. "Ha, could've fooled me!"

Ryou pouted, when Bakura didn't meet his eyes. He tried to catch the elder's gaze, but he kept turning away. Finally, a bit more than fed up, Ryou forced Bakura to look at him, and placed a soft kiss on the genies lips. Bakura stared shocked, then returned the kiss passionately.

"What was that?" Ryou gasped when they pulled away. Bakura smiled. "Heh, I thought you'd be mad at me..." Ryou tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Why would I be?" Bakura sighed, as he got up. "Never mind. I'm going to watch some TV." But he was stopped by a firm grip on his wrist. "Um, would you... I stead maybe like to-to, um, go with me, somewhere?" Ryou stuttered, blushing furiously. Bakura grinned, ruffling his hair playfully. "Sure. Where to?"

Ryou shrugged. "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could catch a movie, then go to a park, and when we get hungry to a restaurant..." He looked up pleadingly. Bakura hooked an arm around Ryou's waist. "My, my. Are you asking me out on a date?" Ryou's cheeks tinged an even darker red then before. "Uh, okay." He muttered slowly. When he looked into Bakura's eyes, he saw love and content. Something that made him happy and giddy. "Yes." Ryou said more self-assured. "I'm asking you out. Now, are you going to come?"

Bakura was caught off guard, when Ryou suddenly became braver and wrapped his arms around Bakura's neck, bringing their faces closer. "Mm, why not? Sounds like fun." He closed the remaining space between their lips in a slow, passionate kiss. He sighed happily, when Ryou moaned and pulled away, so their lips merely brushed, as he whispered. "I'd love to come." And sealed their lips once again.

()-()-()-()

Now, before you kill me... Yes, I know the chapter was very short. Yes, I know I'm a lazy ass. Yes, I know it sucked. But if you really, really want a lemon, Then wait for a couple days, or so. The inspiration will come in due time. For now, enjoy the tendershippy cute-ness Flame me all you want, but keep in mind that, this will only further discourage me to write this. And yes, I AM being a bitch, so don't even ask, what got me so pissed.

Bakura: WTF? I want SEX! You get me, bitch! I've been fucking locked away in the stupid ring for 5,000 years and I want some!

Ryou: **hits Bakura over the head with the ring** Oops, sorry...


End file.
